Not Forgotten, Just Remember
by xSilence72x
Summary: I remember how I used to feel...Alive until that night Hell had opened into my life.  Join Katara on a quest to fight and find out who she really is soon-be-pairings-with-different-names- Kataang,Maiko,Sukka,The Doph and Makorra ish   R&R :
1. Welcome to Hell

**_Hey ff peeps this story has not wanted to upload the first chapter (agh damnit) this story will be explained in the 2nd chapter (AN) so ehm yeah_**

**Summary:** _I tried to scream Aang "AAN-" But his hand cut me off before I could finish..._

**_Enjoy  
>Eat a DAMN<br>Cewkie(cookie..)  
>~xSilence72<em>**

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

_I heard something being moved downstairs I thought it was one of the others getting something to eat or drink_

_I was wrong,_

_Very wrong._

_I heard it coming upstairs I hid under my covers like a child, it opened my door I could feel my heart rate going up I thought it was Aang but no. 'The Figure' sat beside me "I know your awake." The Figure hissed. He lifted me up I could see who exactly who this was..._

_Jet._

_"Jet your alive?" I gasped. Jet smiled and pushed me down I shrieked clothes were now being removed he tied me to my bed I tried scream Aang "AAN-" But his hand cut me off before I could finish. I wept until he was done I felt weak after he was done things went blury last I heard was '**'G****oodnight Katara...''**_

* * *

><p><em>(Present)<em>

"Go get Alexandra now!" The Firelord ordered. "Yes sir." A guard replied. The guard ran to the room "What do you want?" Alexandra snapped. "Firelord would like to talk with you." He growled. "Very well.." She said, opening the door. She ran to The Throne room kneeling down like some servent. "I was told you needed to talk to me." Alexandra said.

"I was told to come here.." Alexandra said messing with her daggers. "Yes, I need you to go get some people in Stormwind or more to say kill some people." Fire Lord said. "What do ya need old guy." He sighed for a teenager she was more annoying than a Gnome sometimes. "Kill a warlock and some of her _friends._" He hissed. "Gotcha but whats my reward, 'cause you've never asked me to do anything except the others. Are you messin' with me cause I dont-" "No! You are going to do it so I can see what you can do! And your doing by yourself I'll send supplies with you, but you will do rather you like it or not and for your reward will be money, respect, and more supplies for your family..." He trailed off.

_**"NO!"** _She yelled.

"YES YOU WILL NOW G-" He yelled, cut off once more. "I'll do it but you will give my family more money and _Freedom! _I can't stand it here when I come back my family and friends better still be alive if I come back or not." Alexandra ordered. "Deal, now go get yourself ready...Alexandra" Ozai snickered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sup peepz so it was short I know I know and pretty lame hahahahahahahahahaha...Anyways I wanted tew confuse you somehow ONCE AGAIN nxxt chpt will explain evey daaaaaaayyyyyyyyymmmmmmmmm thing. NOW GEWD DAY!<strong>_

_**~xSilence72 bitches P:**_


	2. The Long Author Note Explaining Chpt

**_Hey my peeps so uhm this is a LOOOONNNG ASS A:N but explaining is fun :D now lets go tew explaining uhh under this long sentence(or somethingrandombutthatsokay)_**

**_ATLA PPLZ FER U-Alright now you saw alot of the name 'Alexandra' thats my main dudet (lol lame spelling) Alexandra is actually *SPINNY SPINNY SPINNY* Katara in the World Of Warcraft universe MHMM didn't see that comin :F Aang, Toph, Suki, Sokka names will be change OC's, then The Bitch Lord Ozai :DDDD then some other characters made by our cartoon Gods Mike and Bryan 3_**

**_World Of Warcrafter PPLZ FER U- Yes you did see Ozai and Alexandra(Inspired by Dragon Queen Alexstrasza) are to you saw Ozai from Avatar The Last Airbender (Yeah I'm 19 year old gamer chick who is in lurv with a pre-teen show :( so STFU) you will see some WoW things like Shatt, Org, UC, Stormwind, Silvermoon, bosses, bosses, bosses, and other WOW SHIT :D so don't think ATLA stuff will take over ^-^_**

**_Also you will see things from books like Authors (Like 'Darren Shan' 'Suzanne Collins' mostly.. Cirque Du Freak D.S. and The Hunger Games 1, 2 , and 3) I'll mabye have songs for chpts for a feeling I guess?  
><em>**

**_Pairings will be in this story (:P) Sorry guys if your Taanger, Zutarain, Borra, Tokka...Im afraid your going to have to stop readin(unless your not heartless tew stop reading) there will be Kataang(Main pairing in teh story), Maiko, The Doph, Sukka, Sokkue(ish), Makorra in my story so uh sorry :/ ..._**

**_Names that were change this (notsogood) story._**

**_Katara-Alexandra or Alex Everdeen  
>Aang-Cole Shan<br>Toph-Emmaline and/or Em and Emily Bei Fong  
>Sokka-Matthew Everdeen<br>Zuko-Darren  
>Mai-Laila<br>Suki-Nicole  
>Yue-Mariela<br>The Duke-Kadin  
>http: / baby names world. parents connect. com go to that website for sweet names with defs :)! put spaces together!_**

**_small stories about characters  
>Alexandra Everdeen- Born in Winterspring, when she was a young girl she was taken away to Xyn Alas force to learn their ways of cruleness, theif, fighting style, and selfishness Matthew Everdeen and her were the heads of the house while their parents were also taken somewhere else leaving the entire Everdeen family apart.<em>**

**_Matthew Everdeen- The older brother of Alexandra Everdeen, from Winterspring, also was taken from the Everdeen family being the hunter of the family sometimes with his sister and waiting until the day his family is back together._**

**_Emmaline Bei Fong- Living with a rich family for years never get their love from her parents she takes the risks of running away and traveling new places around the world, finding a lover name Kadin._**

**_Darren- The son of Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Ursa and oldest of Azula his sister who always got their fathers love. While Ursa was banished from killing his grand-father Azulon, then was punished by talking out in a meeting with a scar on his right eye and was banished away. Along the way of finding a home and mother he had met a dark woman named Laila who was beautiful in his eyes and shortly became lovers._**

**_Cole Shan- His nation wipped out by the city Xyn Alas he now is the last of his kind and swears to get revenge on the city but shortly meets a girl named Alexandra Everdeen in his city; Stormwind City his group of fighting friends keep an eye on her from her different looks and style but out of nowhere he falls in love with this unique girl._**

**_Laila- A girl from Nagrand who was quiet, dark, rich, spoiled, and a skilled Daggerist(that sounds gay ik, ik..) then met a man named Darren who had also came a similar life like hers then had grown a crush on him then quickly became lovers._**

**_Nicole- A strong headed warrior girl from Darnassuss who is a guard of Tyrande Whisperwind who finds a man named Matthew Everdeen always beat him up a duels and had a tiny crush on him when he had left._**

**_Meriela- A very formal girl from Ashenvale who also meets Matthew Everdeen and grows to love him over time while he stopped where she was located but was betrothed to a man name Han, but shortly kept switching her feelings then was to late to say she was in love with him when she heard news he had left._**

**_Kadin- A small boy from a bright red forest no one knew how he could of he got there but saw a very lovely girl named Emmaline perfered to be called Emily or Em then quickly the two became closer and closer and turned into adorable lovers._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>OKAY IM DONE HO SHIT THAT WAS A LOT OF THINKING BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA gawsh anyone got bored (I did :D!) anyways see you in the next chapter in like a hour or less...(Fast writer and thinka)<em>**


	3. Emmaline Bei Fong perfers Em and Emily

_**Okay now were on Chapter 2 of this damn story!... This will be the really boring chpt I guess...Good song for this uhm give me a sec... AH GOT IT**_

Afraid by Vanessa Hudgens really the 'why am I so afraid?' and personality parts is really whats explaining I guess...PERFECTO BITCHES

World Of Warcraft Belongs To Our Gamer Creator Gods Blizzard  
>Avatar: The Last Airbender Belongs to Our Cartoon Gods Mike And Bryan<br>And My Godess and God writers Suzanne Collins and Darren Shan  
><strong><em>Peace out peepz<br>~xSilence72_**

* * *

><p><em>'This is so stupid I'm not great and fighting just yet hes planning something I just dont know what it is! Ugh this is so DAMN confusing, I should just give up...' <em>Alexandra thought doubtfully, while packing. Of course a voice replied quickly '_NO you are going to do it you can fight and your great you can probably find some friends on the way so don't think that! Or I'll do something bad to you!' the voice said furiously. __'You can't your just a stupid voice in my head anyway what the hell can you do?' Alex replied. 'Damn you.' It said. 'Wait I can stay still!' It said. _She stayed still then felt her hand slap her face.

"OW! You little son of a-"

"Uh Miss Everdeen..." A guard said freak out. Alex turned her face turned red obviously embarressed by yelling out for no apperant reason. "Yes?" She asked. "Um your Drake is here, is ready when you are.." The guard said awkwardly. She nodded as he walked away then grabbed her bags and ran to her Purple drake, Nila.

Alex felt herself unvolantary ask questions in her head '_Will I'll make, Will I still be alive, Will I be dead?' 'Of 'course I'm afraid maybe the others were I mean it is kind of nerve racking..' _She thought. "Hey Nila girl!" She exlaimed. Nila's head turned and growled for a 'hi'. "Well were going to be gone for a while seeing new things and between us help towns and people! Maybe make friends while we around places, but were going to disguise though you can stay the same but I'm going to turn into a high elf so I'll still have a Blood elf body but like 3 color eye color purple, blue, and green! So hopefully you'll still remember who I am!" She jumped.

Nila of course just shook her body from right to left for okay-but-I-don't-give-a-shit-just-get-on-my-back. Alex jumped on The Drake's back and placed her bags on the back strapping them down and took hold of the reigns. "Alright lets go girl! Off to Stormwind City!" She said. Nila flapped her wings and began to fly quickly, Alex took out her high tail and let her hair flow out to raquel feeling the breeze going through her black hair. _'So is this what the others felt like? Free from the chains of Xyn Alas...Its very pleasuring but to bad Syrain couldn't come well it's not like she can...' _She thought sadly. Shortly Alexandra saw a red forest under her. "Hey girl go down there I...I think there's a village!" She exclaimed happily.

The Drake swiftly flew down "Ahh! Let me put my hood up for just a second!" She shouted. She grabbed the gray helmet on then lifted the red mask by her mouth and continued screaming, then landed down quietly. "Shh!" Alex whispered putting a finger to her lips. Nila and Alex tip toed away until they heard a voice.

"What do think you two are doing?" A feminie voice snickered.

"AHHHH!" Alex screamed in shock.

"Haha just messin' with cha! Names Emmaline Bei Fong, but I perfer Emily or Em." Emily laughed. Alex froze "Emily" apperantly was a blood elf had dark black hair with bangs in her hair and a blue and orange headband. This was safe if she lied she wasn't from Xyn Alas...

"Ehm uh sorry..My names Alexandra Everdeen but I like Alex perferably..." She trailed off. This was very uncomfortable for her she wasn't a big talker to others back at home her only friend was really Syrain but is now a "Men's Toy" at the moment. "Wanna come to my house were your located is safe! But NO Xyn Alasians are allowed here your not one are you?" Questioned Emily.

"No..." Lied Alex sounding truthfully as possible.

"Oh good if you would had said yes I would have killed you haha!" She said. "Follow me also you'll see a guy in my house thats my boyfriend his name is Kadin." She informed.

"Haha thanks for info." Alex laughed.

"So do you have boyfriend back at home?" Emily asked. "No not really. I'm not very a "Social and Exciting" person. People say I'm a freak but my le-_ master _doesn't want me to come out of the house so I can't go outside to the village to meet boys and when I snuck out once I tried to make friends and hopefully fit in so they let me meet boys, but I couldn't I only got "Your creepy, freak, weird." but when they found out I was held by my _master _because he hes a man who likes to sleep with young teenagers they began to call me a "Freakish Emo slut, whore, freakshow." My life truely sucks." Alex amitted sadly.

"And I only made one friend and her name is Syrain but, she's now a _stripper and mocked me_..." She whispered softly.

"Oh I'm sorry, but while your here I can show you to some of my friends but your going have to put your helm down." Emily said. Alex smiled "Thanks." as she put her mask and hood down. "Ahh here we are!" Em said. "This place is called Lakeshire." She smiled moving some trees. "Woah, this place is beautiful Em!" Alex smiled. It was like fall; with brown and red mountains red, green, and yellow trees, a clear blue lake that stretched east under a rock bridge, a small town with people fishing and hunting an Inn, Blacksmith, Market, and up a hill was a Flower seller and houses. "Thanks c'mon lets go to town." Emily smiled.

The two girls went into Lakeshire people waving, smiling, and greeting. _'If only home was like this my life would be so much easier and better *sigh* she must live in paradise.' _Alexandra thought to herself.

"Wanna go to my house?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Alex said.

Both walked up the path up to a small two story house Emily opened the wooden door. Seeing a boy apperantly that was Kadin considering Emily just kissed him, "So who's this?" Kadin asked. "Alexandra Everdeen but likes to be called Alex." Emily smiled and added "She's my friend just met her really nice." Alex blushed lightly "Hi." Alex greeted. "Hello, Everdeen. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Kadin asked. "He calls people by their last name so don't feel weird or that he misheard." She added. He smiled and nodded that she was correct. "Sure I'd love to." Alex beamed.

All sat down to the table and asked why she was here. "So what brings you to Lakeshire?" Asked Kadin.

"Im heading to Stormwind City, visiting for awhile. It's a beautiful city I've only been there once I thought go somewhere peacefull for a while." Alex said.

"Mhm, your right Everdeen it's beautiful alright actually Em and I are going there soon." He agreed.

Alex nodded these people were so sweet but sadly after she kills the Rouges and Warlock Mistress they would hate her more than anything killing a person for no reason and bringing almost dead Rouges to her home and finding out she was Xyn Alasian.

"Would you like to stay for a night for some rest? Y'know for tommorrow?" Emily asked.

"I'd love to, thank you." Alex said.

"No problem." She said. "Well it's dark out lets go to the bonfire." She smiled. "Not to be dumb, but go where and what?" Alex said. "The Bonfire where we all gather every night. Rost marshmellows, sing songs, talk about our roses and thorns from the day its fun." Kadin explained. "Oh okay sounds..Fun." Alex said.

"Then lets go Everdeen." He said, opening the door. She nodded and they all walked out seeing small flames and smoke and the entire town was there talking about their day.

"Hello Kadin and Emily and who's this lovely woman?" A teenage boy asked obviously stunned by Alex's looks. "Well Kaze this is Alexandra Everdeen but perfers Alex." Emily said. "He flirts with pretty girls." She whispered to Alex. "Hmm Alexandra makes your beauty shine but Alex shows you are strong woman." Kaze said gazing into her light green eyes. Then he kissed her hand she was blushing furiously but he was to...Gushy for her.

People said 'Aww' making her face like a tomato. "Welcome to Lakeshire Miss Everdeen." Kaze bowed then sat next to her. Alex was now creeped out by this Kaze guy just wasn't right for her still and would hate her when he found out she killed the Warlock mistress and brought the almost dead Rouges. "So how was everyones day?" Asked Alexandra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this chpt had 1,648 words I feel SPECIAL :D! So this took 4-5 hours (watching my little sistaz so had to make breaks) yeah.. so next chpt will be when Alexandra leaves and meets her brother Matthew :) going to be touching(ish) (I'm not excellent at reuniting scences all the time so yeah see you all in a couple of hourz<strong>_

_**~xSilence72**_


End file.
